A Matter of Time
by red fire cracker
Summary: A young American girl is transferred to Hogwarts and is soon finding herself falling for Draco Malfoy. But Hermione and Ginny are trying to keep her away from him, what does she see in this ‘dangerous’ young man?


Disclaimer: Okay guys, you've heard it before, you'll hear it again, I don't own Hogwarts or any of the characters in this story, except Kellie! But still! lol  
  
A/N: This is my first try at a fan fiction, please review and tell me if you like it or not!  
  
  
  
  
A Matter of Time  
Chapter 1  
The New Girl  
  
The Great Hall roared with chatter from the four houses as they filed in for breakfast. Harry Potter (now a 6th year) took his regular seat between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione seemed preoccupied chatting with another girl from Gryffindor and Ron sighed deeply starring at his bacon.  
"Why is everyone so quiet?" Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, asked walking up to the two boys. Harry shrugged and glanced at Ron.  
"To much homework last night." Ron sighed resting his head on the table. A silence feel over the Hall as an unfamiliar face entered looking around.  
  
Her face was clear and smooth, light grayish green eyes that reminded Harry of the big movie theater screens Muggles often attended. She had dark auburn hair that was pinned up with curls down around her face.  
  
"Who's that? Another Weasley?" Goyle laughed nudging Malfoy, Draco turned to him and glared, which was unexpected.  
"I don't think she's ugly enough to be a Weasley!" Draco laughed watching her sit down on the end of the Ravenclaw table   
"Maybe we should go talk to her! She looks lonely!" said a Slytherin girl known for her snobby attitude. A few girls got up and followed her over to the new girl as she sat there twirling a ringlet of her hair.  
  
"I wonder who that is!" Neville Longbottom gawked. Hermione looked over at what he'd been watching and shrugged resuming conversation.  
"I wouldn't mind knowing." Harry said laughing a little.  
"Oh honestly, is sex all you boys think about?" Hermione asked turning to them. All the boys at the table exchanged looks.  
"Pretty much, do you have a problem with that Hermione?" Ron asked smiling at her.   
"As a matter of fact, yes I do Ronald Weasley, ever since you felt me up last year when Snape was gone from potions!" She said sharply and Harry muffled his laughter.  
  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked the girl who sat down next to her. The girl looked at Hermione and smiled weakly.  
"Hi, I'm Kellie, it's nice to meet you." She said as her smile lit up the room.  
"That's funny, are you from America? I don't here your accent a lot around here." Hermione asked as Harry and Ron watched in envy.  
"Yeah, I was transferred here, potions is my strong suit and this school has a good potions program." She answered.  
"Hermione, why not introduce us to your new friend?!" Ron said walking up to her.   
"I wouldn't call her a..." Hermione began then realized what she was saying, and how mean it would be.  
"I'm Kellie!" She cut in reaching for Ron's hand.  
"Ron, and this is my friend Harry." Ron answered.  
"Hello" Harry said sheepishly behind Ron.  
"So you must be far from home!" Hermione said opening a book she had gotten from the library.   
"Yes, I'm form New York City, and I miss it, I haven't really made any friends yet." Kellie said messing with the sleeve of her robe. Hermione rolled her eyes mocking the words, Ron and Harry just shook there heads, girls could be so jealous. "Do we have to wear our robes on weekends?" She asked with a clueless expression.  
"No, don't they tell you anything?" Hermione asked giving her an odd look.  
"Not really I guess." Kellie shrugged. Soon after they were broken up as Professor Flitwick came bustling in.   
  
  
Hermione sat down in the library the Saturday afternoon after the new girl had shown up, Ron and Harry and pretty much every boy at Hogwarts had been drooling over her ever since she's arrived. Colin Creevey had actually memorized her schedule and met up with her after classes to carry her books.   
"Hey, can I sit here?" Kellie asked from behind Hermione. Hermione's eyes grew wide, she had out a book of love spells, seeing if there was anything that Kellie could have possibly used to have such an effect.  
"Um, I---" She began pulling 'The Encyclopedia of Great Wizards' out in front of her over the other book. "I think I'll be leaving soon." she finished.  
"Oh well that's ok, I just hate sitting alone, I'm far to used to it!" She said sitting down next to Hermione.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked not really interested.  
"Well, you know, I've always been kind of a dork, a book worm! I didn't have any real friends back in America, I don't know why." She said, letting Hermione in a little on her past, she was reminded slightly of herself actually, but she kept quiet. "Maybe it's the whole good girl thing, you know!" Kellie answered looking at Hermione.  
"Good girl thing?" Hermione asked unclear.  
Kellie leaned in as her tone became a light whisper. "I'm 15, and haven't had a boyfriend!" she said quickly moving back to her area and opening her book becoming shy.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Hermione asked surprised.  
"Of course I'm sure!" She laughed.  
"Well, if you let it happen, that will be sure to change fast at this school!" Hermione giggled lightly closing the spell book from before and put it in her bag, planning on returning it later when Kellie wouldn't know and couldn't ask questions.  
"So where are you going?" she asked looking up at Hermione.  
"I don't know really, just for a walk I guess." She answered getting up and then pausing, "Would you like to come with me?"   
"Really?" Kellie asked shocked.  
"Sure why not, we can get to know each other a little better!" Hermione answered with a friendly smile.  
"Okay!" Kellie said getting up out of her seat happily.  
  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Hermione gretted Ginny as she and Kellie exited the school.  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked looking at them both with a questioning expression.  
"Just for a walk, would you like to join us?" Kellie answered.  
"Sure!" Ginny smiled turning to walk with them.  
  
The three girls began walking the grounds of Hogwarts, there eyes wondering a bit over to the Quidditch feild. As they chatted Kellie noticed a fair skinned and light haired boy approaching them.  
"Hey mudblood, come to make friends with the new girl?" He asked eyeing Kellie.  
"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione sighed ignoring his presence.  
"Tell me, are you a Weasley or a mudblood?" He asked Kellie walking by her side.  
"No, I'm an American." Kellie answered confused.  
"He means a poor person, I'm a Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and I'm poor, and he calls Hermione mudblood, because she's muggle born, even if she is better then him!" Ginny said giving Malfoy and evil stare.  
"You must not be very nice! But no I'm not a Weasley, or a mudblood." Kellie answered. "I'm pureblood." She answered.  
"My favorite!" He answered raising his eyebrows and walking off.  
"Stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble." Hermione stated watching him walk off.  
"Really Kellie, he's bad news!" Ginny added. Kellie looked over her shoulder and caught a quick last glimps of Draco before she was pushed along by Hermione and Ginny. 


End file.
